


The taste of your lips

by Bellakitse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn finds Poe distracting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn watches as Poe takes another bite and as he does, the Roseberry spills from his bread onto the side of Poe’s mouth. Finn forgets his own food as he stares at the drop of jam and he can’t help but wonder as he feels himself blush, if the jam would taste better off of Poe’s lips.</p><p>-<br/>Or Finn is distracted by Poe's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt from tfakink which asked for poe/finn oral fixation.

1.

Finn wakes up and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Everything hurts, his head, his back, he takes a breath and he aches from it. Waking up was obviously a horrible idea and needs to be corrected right away. But as he starts to close his eyes again, more than ready to succumb to sleep, he remembers. The Starkiller base, Han Solo falling into the abyss, Kylo Ren and his damn lightsaber and Rey. Rey…

Finn’s eyes open with fear and his body radiates with agony as he tries to rise from the bed he lays on, which brings more questions to his mind, because the last thing he remembers is snow and the cold.

“Easy, buddy,” says a soft but urgent voice to his right. “You can’t be trying to spring from your bed like that, you’ll hurt your back even more.”

He turns his head to the right following the voice, letting out a exhale of relief when he sees Poe’s face, already wild hair wilder like he’s run his hands through it a few dozen times, dark circles around his brown eyes, the shadows of hairs on his cheeks and chin and lips bruised and red under his teeth as they dig into the pouty bottom one.

Distracting and beautiful, because it means that Poe’s here -where ever here is right now- and okay, one of the hundreds of questions running through Finn’s head is at least answered.

“Rey?” he croaks out, startled at how weak his own voice sounds, like he hasn’t used it in a while.

“She’s fine, Finn,” Poe smiles slightly, his teeth releasing his bottom lip, leaving red marks on it. “She’s better than fine, she’s just not here right now. Your girl turned out to be a badass future Jedi, beat the crap out of Kylo Ren before the planet broke apart, she and Chewie went off to find Luke Skywalker.”

Finn closes his eyes and smiles, feeling the tension ease up a bit. Rey was okay, Poe was okay, no matter what else was going on, those two things were what mattered.

“After her battle with Kylo, Chewie found the two off you,” Poe continues without prompting. “Brought you back to base, you- “

Finn opens his eyes again when he feels cool and calloused fingers touching his hand that lays at his side. 

“You were really bad off, buddy,” Poe says, licking his lips as he struggles with the words. “We almost lost you a couple of times over the last few weeks, but you’re okay now, or you will be with time.”

“How- “Finn starts but a cough stops him and he shuts his eyes at the pain that runs up his back, he hears as Poe lets out a swear and quickly rises from the chair he’s been sitting on by Finn’s side. There is clanking of glass and metal before the cool glass of a cup is pressed against his lips. Parting his lips, he almost weeps with gratitude as water fills his mouth.

“Slow, Finn, slow,” Poe says holding the cup with one hand, the other supporting Finn’s neck.

Finn listens and sips, even when all he wants to do is gulp down the water and then beg for more. Poe lets him take his time, waiting patiently until Finn has had his fill.

“Now,” Poe says taking back his seat once Finn is lying back down. “Let’s try that again.”

Finn takes a breath and waits to make sure there isn’t another coughing fit around the corner. “How long have I been here?”

“Twenty-three days, eight hours,” Poe answers and Finn’s eyes widen as he looks at Poe, not sure if he’s more surprised at how long it’s been since the Starkiller base and how long he’s been asleep or the fact that Poe is so specific with the length of time it’s been. He looks at pilot and takes in his features again, the scruff on his face, the bags under his eyes, his lips, so red from the biting that he’s doing again as Finn looks at him and he wonder how much of those twenty-three days and eight hours has Poe spent by his side.

At a loss on how to respond all he can comment on is that that’s a long time.

“You have no idea buddy,” Poe lets out a tired chuckle. “If it’s alright with you, I would appreciate it if you didn’t get hurt like this again, think you can do that for me, bud?”

“I’ll try my best,” Finn says honestly, not only does he never want to be in a situation like Starkiller again, but the way Poe is looking at him now, worn-out but hopeful, his prefect white teeth biting down on that bottom lip, Finn thinks he would promise the man anything he wanted if the reward is the bright wide smile he gets in return.

 

2.

For the record, getting a lightsaber to the back, sucks. Finn would 100% not recommend. Dr. Kalonia, a kind doctor with a small smile on her lips every time she sees Poe with him, tells him he’s healing, faster than expect. General Organa tells him he’s lucky he’s young and he can bounce back from this. She also thanks him for his help and calls him a hero, Poe agrees, it leaves Finn feeling humbled and warm. Still, his slow healing doesn’t help with the fact that Finn is bored out of his mind. He’s not allowed to leave the medical bay yet. He’s slowly being allowed to stand and take small steps, it’s an accomplishment they all say. Finn swallows the bitter retort that wants to leave his mouth about babies being faster than he is right now.

Poe is there every step of way, lending an arm to steady Finn as he takes his allotted walked around the medbay, all but carrying him back to bed when Finn tries to push his body to do more and his body decides to just ignore him and give out.

“You’re making progress, Finn,” Poe tries to encourage him, once he’s helped settled back on the bed.

“I almost faint in your arms just now, Poe,” he points out.

He gets a rakish grin in return. “I have that effect on many, Finn,” Poe laughs when Finn scoff as he feels himself get flushed, not just at the teasing words but that smile of Poe’s that Finn is realizing more and more everyday has a powerful effect on him. “Now how about you get some rest.”

“Not tired,” Finn says even as he lets out a yawn.

Poe smiles at him softly, there’s a gentleness in his expression and with it warmth spreads through Finn again. He’s never been looked at with just kindness, and though everyone on the base, from the General and downward has been so good to him, more than he deserves, he doesn’t think anyone can match the utter goodness that Poe Dameron radiates in his direction.

“Sure, you’re not,” Poe says indulgently.

“But- “

Poe reaches for his hand, cutting his protest. “Close your eyes Finn, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Finn stares at Poe for a moment, not sure why he’s still surprised that Poe seems to be able to read his mind and easily knew why Finn didn’t want to sleep. He’d already asked the pilot if he was Force-sensitive and had gotten an amused ‘no’.

He doesn’t argue any longer, instead he lets his eyes drift shut, if he doesn’t let go of Poe’s hand, well, he’s too tired to make the effort.

When he wakes he turns his head to the side and wonders if he’s going to have to learn with the flutter in his stomach every time he finds himself looking at Poe Dameron.

“Still here,” he gets in answer to his silent question, an amused smile on Poe’s face as he balances a book on his lap.

“Can’t seem to get rid of you,” he answers back, smiling when Poe lets out a bark of laughter.

“Nope, stuck with me,” Poe answer his smile wide as he pulls out a small stick that he had between his lips, at the end of it a small red shiny sphere.

“What’s that?” Finn asks looking from the object in Poe’s hand to his lips that are as red as the object, they are also just as shiny.

“Lollipop,” Poe answers easily, and Finn watches as Poe raises it back to his lips but instead of putting it back in his mouth, Poe gives it a lick and any other explanation Poe gives is lost on Finn, his whole focus in centered on Poe’s mouth, his lips and tongue red from the lollipop, whatever that might be.

“-It’s candy,” Poe finishes explaining.

Finn frowns at the word.

“Probably not something you’d get with the First Order, huh” Poe asks, before he extents his hand to Finn in offering. “I don’t have another one, but we can share mine, if you don’t care that it’s been in my mouth.”

Finn takes the offering and quickly sticks it in his mouth before he says something truly embarrassing about his fascination with anything relating to Poe’s mouth.

“Mmm!” he hums around the candy, eyes wide as a sweet taste unlike anything he’s ever tried fills his mouth.

“Good?” Poe asks as he stares at him with an expression Finn can’t decipher.

Finn nods as he gives the candy a lick like he had watched Poe do, feeling hot under his skin as Poe seems to do the same, licking his lips as he continues to watch Finn, his eyes seeming darker suddenly.

No, he can’t quite understand the look but somehow he knows he should enjoy it.

 

3.

Finn is quiet as Doctor Kalonia gives him his daily checkup and writes down her notes on a datapad.

“Doing good Finn,” she says kindly once she’s finished her examination.

“Good enough to be released from the medbay?” he asks hopeful.

“Why?” she asks with a teasing glint in her eye. “You don’t like my wonderful company?”

Finn shakes his head trying to reassure her, blushing when she lets out a laugh.

“Teasing the ill,” Poe calls out as he walks in through the entrance of the medical bay causing him and the good doctor to turn their heads to watch him. Finn takes in Poe, many of the times that he sees Poe, he’s in his flight suit or his brown resistance uniform. This morning he’s more causal, in tan pants with pockets by his thighs and a fitted dark green long sleeve shirt that seemed thin in the material as it stretched over Poe’s frame, drawing attention to his board shoulders.

Dr. Kalonia smirks as she looks at Poe. “Yes, _I’m_ the one teasing the patient,” she answers and Finn watches confused as Poe seems to turn red under the woman’s gaze. “I’ll leave you to your visit Commander Dameron, behave,” she says stilling smiling.

Finns watches as Poe waits till she’s left before he turns to him a wide playful grin, his eyes shining happily.

“Okay she’s gone.”

Finn frowns confused. “Yeah…”

“This is a rescue,” Poe whispers, grin even bigger and Finn’s eyes widen as he remembers those words. “I’m springing you out of here.”

“Dr. Kalonia-“

“Is scarier than the First Order ever hopes to be, I agree,” Poe answers as he heads back to the entrance quickly and brings back with him a hover chair. “Lucky for you I am a very brave resistance fighter.”

Finn can’t help the smile at Poe’s jovial tone and lets him help him into the chair. “She said behave,” he reminds Poe as he sneaks him out.

Poe snorts. “The Major knows I have never behaved a day in my life, today is no different.”

“You rebel,” Finn jokes as Poe pushes him, taking in everything around him, it’s been so long since he’s seen anything other than the walls of the medbay.

“And don’t you forget it, buddy,” Poe says as he pushes him through the entrance of the mess hall, there, people are everywhere, talking, laughing, though they seem to quiet down and look at them as they pass. Finn shifts in the chair at all the attention though Poe doesn’t even seem to notice all the eyes on them and instead keeps pushing his chair until he gets to a particular table that already has a spread. “I decided it’s time you try someone other than the food you’ve been getting in the medical bay.”

“Beats what I grew up on,” Finn comments, biting down on his bottom lip when Poe pauses at the words.

“That’s good, buddy,” Poe says softly. “But I’d like you to have better than that, okay?”

Finn looks at Poe as he holds his gaze, there is that kindness again. “Okay.”

Poe smiles as he slides over a plate with different foods, all colorful with interesting smells. As a Stormtrooper he had grown up eating protein bars of a greyish color, Maz Kanata’s castle had been his first exposure to something different.

“Mmm,” Poe hums around a piece of bread with a spread on it, it’s bright red and it seems to stain Poe’s lips immediately, drawing his attention.

“What’s that?” Finn asks as he spots a little jar hold some of the same spread.

“Roseberry jam,” Poe answers around a mouth full. “Here,” he continues holding up a piece of his bread with the jam on it.

Finn hesitates for a moment before leaning in and taking a bite from the bread still in Poe’s hand. He chews slowly letting the sweet taste fill his mouth and it reminds him of the lollipop. “That’s amazing.”

“Figures you’d have a sweet tooth,” Poe comments as he takes in his smile before going back to his food.

Finn watches as Poe takes another bite and as he does, the Roseberry spills from his bread onto the side of Poe’s mouth. Finn forgets his own food as he stares at the drop of jam and he can’t help but wonder as he feels himself blush, if the jam would taste better off of Poe’s lips.

 

4.

“Today is the day of your liberation!” Poe exclaims as he burst through the doors of the medical bay, wide-eyed and wider grin, laughing when Dr. Kalonia rolls her eyes as she checks Finn’s vitals one last time.

“Pilots,” she murmurs to him like she’s letting him in on a secret. “Always with the dramatics.”

Finn chuckles as Poe lets out an exaggerated gasp to prove her point.

“Like I said,” Kalonia continues, her lips quirking up obviously just as charmed as him by Poe. “You are free to go Finn, but take it easy, don’t let this flyboy get you into too much trouble.”

“You know I’m thinking I’m starting to get a reputation of a troublemaker with that woman,” Poe comments as they watch her walk away. “Weird she only seems to think I’m trouble when it comes to you though.”

Finn stands from the bed that has been his for weeks, grateful but happy he won’t be spending any more time in it and reaches for his battered jacket, smiling as he remembers Poe returning it to him a few days ago after he had worked on fixing the parts that Kylo Ren’s saber ruined. “Don’t that reflect less on your abilities as a trouble maker and more on my willingness to follow you into trouble?”

Poe considers it for a moment but shrugs it off with a grin. “Well if you are willing to follow me now, I’ll show you my bunk where you’ll be staying until we get you settled into your own space, sorry that we can’t give you your own bunk off the bat, but we’ve been getting a lot of new recruits.”

Finn shrugs as he follows Poe out down a hallway and down another. “I don’t mind at all, I’m grateful you’re willing to share your space with me, I promise not to be a bother.”

Poe turns to him as they reach the door of his private quarters and places his hands on each side of Finn’s neck, making sure Finn is looking straight at him. “Finn, buddy, the last thing you will ever be to me is a bother, okay?”

Finn looks at Poe for a moment and is flooded with emotion, without thinking because if he did he’d stop himself, he steps into Poe’s space, his arms going around Poe’s waist. Poe must have seen his intent on his face, because he’s ready for him and his arms go around Finn’s shoulder, cradling Finn’s face in the space between his neck and shoulder, holding him close as he returns Finn’s hug.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Finn feels Poe’s lips at the side of his face, by his temple as they press there gently and Finn shudders at the loving feel of that part of Poe that has taken hold of most of his thoughts. Following the feeling blindly, Finn raises he head, his relieved sigh mingling with Poe’s own as their mouths met. Soft lips glide over his, slow like Poe is taking his time to learn the feel of them. Hesitant, which is the only part that Finn doesn’t like, so with his hands still at Poe’s sides, he pulls him close, lips parting awkwardly since he’s not sure how to do this, but pleased when his action is rewarded with a vibrating sound deep from Poe’s throat and a warm tongue, sinking into his mouth and if Finn thought the lollipop or the Roseberry jam was sweet, they are nothing compared to the sweetness of Poe’s mouth.

Poe ends their kiss, by laying smaller closed mouthed ones at the corner of Finn’s mouth and pulls back enough to look at Finn with heavy lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed as he gives Finn a bright smile. “I have been wanting that to happen for a while,” he tells him, smiling brighter when Finn nods his agreement. “You have no idea how distracting your mouth is, Finn.”

Finn looks at Poe for a moment, before he bursts out laughing, pulling him back into another kiss. He’s one to talk.

 

1+

Poe’s bitten lips or stained with candies and jam.

Holding a cigarette -there’s a time that Poe tries to teach Finn the mechanics of a X-wing, working on his as he wraps those beautiful lips around a cigarette distracting Finn to the point that the First Order could hold a blaster to his head and he still wouldn’t be able to tell them anything about the X-wing because all he can remember about that lesson is the way Poe’s mouth moved as he made rings with the smoke-.

Wrapped around a bottle -and wasn’t that a terrible moment, trying to get to know Poe’s fellow pilot friends, only to have his eyes glaze over as he watches the sinful way Poe drink his Elba beer. He’s ridiculously obvious if the way Poe holds his gaze, smirking around the bottle as he watches him and the knowing looks Pava and Snap send his way are any indication. Of course Poe is pretty obvious too when he pulls Finn away from his friends, not that Finn is complaining when Poe drags him back to their quarters, barely pushing BB-8 out the room before he pushes Finn against the door and sinking to his knees to wrap those lips of his around something else.

But as enjoyable as that was, and boy was that enjoyable.

Not a single time are those lips of his more distracting, more beautiful, than when they are smiling as they press against Finn’s own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> dipping my toes into this fandom and this pairing, they are too beautiful not to. Always open to prompts, so if you have any, hit me up, here or on [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
